Spy for a Spy
'Spy for a Spy '''is the thirty-ninth episode of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Summary The Ninja have created a secret alliance of elemental fighters, Cole has found Zane, and Nya goes undercover within Chen's Kabuki to figure out the man's nefarious plot. Plot In Chen's factory, Cole works with Karloff and the recently eliminated Camille on making fortune cookies. Surprised at seeing the earth ninja so happy all of a sudden, the Master of Metal questions him. Cole explains that now he's found Zane and is attempting to break out. He slips a note in one of the fortune cookies saying what his condition is to the ninja and places it on a dish piled with fortune cookies for a banquet Chen is hosting. Despite a close call, the cookie makes it past the guards without any suspisions. Meanwhile, Nya and Dareth are outside Chen's palace. Nya attempts to go in, but is stopped by Dareth, who disguises her as one of Chen's kabuki so she can get in undetected. As it turns out, the banquet is being held for the 8 remaining competitors who have made it to the second round. Lloyd is suspicious at first, but Chen tells him to lighten up. He also congradulates Shadow for his impressive victory against Toxikita. The masters discuss their current standpoint, while Griffin Turner states he attempted to enlist Shadow, but he refused. Chen tells the remaining eight that he knows that they have a secret alliance and that that the tournament is about stealing everyone's powers. To crumble the alliance, Chen lies and tells that whoever wins gets his staff of elements. Nya goes to the banquet and tells the ninja that she's undercover and that one person in their group is a spy. Back at the factory, Cole causes havoc and ends up in Zane's prison cell. Cole reveals that he stole the keys from the guard while fighting him. He frees Zane and and they escape. Unfortunately, the guard realizes that Cole has gone missing and raises the alarm. Nya gets to the spellbook and takes away page 149 of the book. Clouse enters his quarters as well and notices a white marking on the cover of the spellbook. Clouse's pet is released and chases Zane and Cole. Luckily, Zane and Cole escape by exploding shurikens. At the fighters's quarter, all the fighters show their backs to determine who the spy is. The one who has a snake tattoo on their back is a spy. The ninja realize the master of shadows is a spy and he runs away. Meanwhile, Dareth blows his cover and is chased and caught by Chen's guards. Nya also blows her cover but escapes into a forest. In the throne room, Chen asks his spy if Nya was captured. It's revealed that the spy is Skylor, who hid her tattoo from the ninja using Camille's Form power. She informs him of Cole and Zane's escape and calls him father, to which they cackle at the thought of the ninja being disbanded forever. Trivia *Skylor is confirmed to be Chen's daughter, as well as the spy. It is also revealed that she absorbed Camille's power. *Dareth dances to a song similar to Johnny B. Goode. Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:TV Show Category:Episodes